


Starlight, Star Bright, Won't You Marry Me Tonight?

by reynkout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Cheesy, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Comedy, Deities, Farmer Shiro, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, Happy Sheithlentines, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Star Boy Keith, Talking Animals, moon festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: Kaltenecker wants Shiro to what?!Shiro is a humble farmer who gazes at the stars. Little does he know: stars are actually ethereal beings? And his cow, Kaltenecker, can suddenly talk?? Shiro can only hope for a good outcome.Happy Sheithlentine's!For Val, posted onValentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentine's Day, y'all!  
> Hope you enjoy my first Sheith fic.  
> 

By the gods, Shiro hopes Kaltenecker is right. He hides behind the jade tree near the river forbidden to mortals like him, waiting for the starlight to fly down to earth.

How does Shiro even begin? He is just a poor cowherd, a farmer living in the country with his cousins. He has always been a hard worker, always caring for the cattle, including Kaltenecker. Kaltenecker is his old, trusty heifer, passed down to him from his uncle. Never in his life had he heard a cow speak… well, until last night.

Shiro had doubled over in shock, barely registering the back of his head thunking against the stable wall. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Had he eaten something strange, maybe smoked a little too much on his pipe after dinner? Shiro was certain he had never heard Kaltenecker talk to him before.

“Calm down, boy.” the heifer said to him in a hushed voice. “You hear me, unlike your uncle’s sons and daughters. Do not deny it.”

Shiro blinked, opening and closing his mouth multiple times before he could produce coherent words, “T-that doesn’t mean I should do what you say!”

Kaltenecker would have raised an eyebrow if a cow could do that. “And why not? Don’t you wish to be married?”

That’s right, Kaltenecker had wished to see Shiro marry before the old heifer passed. As absurd as it sounded, Shiro didn’t want to disappoint her. The cow was Shiro’s favorite, always so strong and comforting when Shiro needed to get out of the house. Kaltenecker had been with him from the very start, given to him by his uncle. Besides, the thought of settling down and starting a family didn’t sound too bad of an idea.

“I don’t know,” Shiro admitted, “I don’t know anyone outside of my family, let alone someone who I would not mind being married to.” They lived out in the farming land on the side of a gentle mountain. There were no neighbors for miles on end.

“That is why I am talking to you.” Kaltenecker said.

“But-”

Kaltenecker gave Shiro a look, shutting him up. “If you would let me finish, I will tell you about the starlight.”

At this, Shiro’s ears perked up. “Starlight?”

“They come once a year to the grand river near the big jade tree on the other side of the mountain. I am sure you will find one of them deemable to marry.” Kaltenecker explained, chuckling a bit when Shiro’s face went a little red at the word ‘marriage’.

“But how can I marry starlight?” Shiro asked, clearly confused. He had heard of starlight coming down to earth in the shape of human beings, but it was only a myth. Just like how talking animals were also a myth. “And what if they don’t want to marry me?”

Kaltenecker sighs, stamping the ground gently, as if the heifer was tidying up the straw around her. “They will. Starlight are always curious of mortals.”

That is what Kaltenecker has said, sending Shiro off to trek over the mountain in search of the jade tree and its river. It takes him three days and two nights just to get over the big slope, covering himself with a thin straw mat in hopes it will fend off the cold. Shiro is slightly surprised that he hasn’t developed a cough yet, the temperature dropping wildly at nighttime.

Shiro looks out towards the river, admiring its beauty. It surely looks fit enough for the mythical star gods... the "Starlight", as Kaltenecker had called it. Its water is so clear, he can see the way the pebbles roll from the rapid current, how the fish dart to and fro. If he lifts the water up to his lips, he is sure that it would be crisp and sweet upon his tongue.

But he is tired from the long hike, and can't barely stand on his feet. Shiro needs to rest. Drawing a thick blanket from his travel rucksack, he fashions up a makeshift sleeping bag for himself. Though he doesn't have the comforts of a down pillow to cushion his head, he makes do with some spare straw he keeps in the bottom of the sack. He counts slowly, his mind slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Until he hears the sounds of a loud splash coming from the river.

This must be them, he thinks, and quickly cleans up his camping spot before peeking behind the jade tree.

At first, there is nothing Shiro can see that's otherworldly; the river is still flowing steadily, the fish still swimming, and the pebbles carried along the sandy bottom. But then, then, there's a laugh that resounds from the river, a bright light coming from the bushes along the water. A flurry of blue, yellow, red fabric as sheer as silk lands across the bushes as three bright lights plunk down into the river. Shiro almost gasps when they take the outline of humans, laughing and splashing one another as they wash in the sweet, cool water.

They're beautiful, and Shiro now knows why they are called the Starlight. They are all stellar, all too pretty to not look at. He wants to keep staring, keep watching behind the tree until they are done washing. No. Shiro shakes his head, trying to keep his mind sharp with Kaltenecker's words clear in his mind.

Steal a shawl and the Starlight will be wed to you; he keeps repeating it in his head. With a ducked head and a crouched position, Shiro makes his way over to the bushes.

He rushes forward, breath held and muscles tense. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, messing with the Starlight like this. If Shiro was beheaded for playing with the stars' belongings, he was going to blame Kaltenecker for everything.

That blasted cow, he thinks to himself as he approaches the bushes. The Starlight don't seem to have noticed him, to which Shiro is very thankful. Now comes the time to choose which clothing article to steal away. More of, which one of the Starlight beings Shiro wants to, er, marry... in a sense. After all, there are three of them, unless those three separate beings are actually just one entity.

He peeks at the three different pieces of clothes, grinding his teeth down hard as he tries to decide on one to nab. He hears more splashing from the river, knowing he will have to hurry up soon, for fear of getting caught.

"Red," he finally says, his eye catching on the silky maroon cloth diagonal from him. He reaches out, snatching it quickly, and proceeds to crawl back to his original hiding spot by the jade tree, behind a large bush.

That seemed way too easy. But Shiro knows the next part will not be; hell, is he even good at marriage proposals? He's never even been in love, the poor guy. Marriage has never come across his mind until now, as he seems perfectly content being a farmer and cow herder all his life.

"Don't play games with me, Lance!"

Suddenly, Shiro hears a raspy voice cry, and boy, is it otherworldly. He's not sure if he likes it or not, but he finds himself wanting to hear that particular Starlight speak again.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." the other Starlight being says defensively. Shiro guesses this one must be the Starlight called Lance. "Are you sure you didn't misplace it?"

"Yeah, we kind of just flung it around everywhere." huffs the third one. He sounds nervous when he suggests, "Or maybe you lost it in the wind? Oh, quiznak, I sure hope you didn't. That'd be bad if anyone got hold of your silk."

"I didn't 'misplace' my stuff, Hunk." There it is again, that beautiful, raspy voice, just on the side of gruff. To Shiro, it almost sounds like a unique genre of music. "Lance, hand it over now!"

"Bejeezus, hot-headed much." Lance swears, putting his arms up in surrender, "It must've been taken by something."

"Or someone." adds Hunk, who is already redressing into his yellow-golden silk.

Shiro keeps himself from hitching in breath at Hunk's words. It's like they already know he is there or something.

"You're not helping." Lance says with a scoff. "So now what, Keith? It's not like you can go back without your silk. You know how Zarkon gets,"

Keith, so that is the owner of that raspy voice. Standing next to both Lance and Hunk, he looks a bit smaller in physique, a little shorter, but his attitude definitely makes up for his slight lack of both. "I know. You don't have to rub it into my face." he groans, and Shiro crosses his heart and hopes not to die today.

"What if it's one of those pesky humans who stole your silk?" Hunk starts to get spooked as Lance says, "You know how much trouble they cause with us."

Keith makes a disgruntled noise, as if he’s snorting at Hunk. “They don’t do that.”

“How do you know?” Lance asks before he shouts, “Come out, scoundrel! I know you’re here, you weasel.”

Shiro chews on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut. His mind is running a thousand miles per hour, gulping hard. If he gets caught, who knows what will happen to him…

He feels something tug at the collar of his shirt, pulling him up, up, up until he is lifted from his hiding spot. No way, Shiro thinks. How did they find him? Who has found him?

“Here is your culprit!” shouts his captor, who Shiro recognizes as Lance. He is dropped to his knees, and he scrambles to get up, only to be forced back down again. “Who are you, mortal? And what do you want from the Starlight?”

Keith deadpans, "Let him down, Lance." Shiro falls down on his bottom with an oomph. Keith seems to be studying him, getting closer and closer to the farmer until Shiro's nose is nearly touching what he imagines to be Keith's; he can't quite tell with the light radiating from the Starlight's form.

"Please," Shiro dares not to stutter. "I come in peace." He puts his hands up to his head, as an act of surrender, but does not let go of the red cloth he stole from Keith.

"He's lying." offers Lance with an exasperated sigh..

Keith shushes him quickly. "Be quiet. Let him speak." His form never turns away from Shiro's. "Who are you, and what do you want with my silk?"

"I should be asking you who you are." Shiro quips, but then answers, "My name is Takashi Shirogane, and I have a proposal to make." Lance scoffs, covering it with a loud yawn. Keith punches him right in the arm. "Please, listen to me. I've been sent by my heifer Kaltenecker."

"Did he just say 'Kaltenecker'?" Hunk appears out of nowhere, right next to Lance's side. "That's the guard of the night sky."

"How do you know Kaltenecker?" Keith questions Shiro. "Kaltenecker has been guarding the sky and assisting the Weaver since the beginning of this world. Not once has Kaltenecker slacked off to spend time on Earth. Not until they disappeared..."

Shiro shrugs. "Beats me. Just a week ago, I thought I was tending to a cow who could not speak. But here I am, fulfilling Kaltenecker's last request."

"Last request?" Shiro can hear the frown in Keith's voice.

"Kaltenecker is growing old. Poor heifer won't make it past this coming winter." Shiro explains. He is genuinely sad that he will be losing such a good friend.

"... until they return to the skies, I see." Hunk sounds wondrous. "Kaltenecker must have come here to live a time on Earth, and now they are planning to return to the Skies."

Lance just huffs in reply. "If you are really telling the truth, then why are you trying to steal Keith's silk?"

Shiro gulps slightly, steadying his breathing as he stares holes into Keith. He would stand if he could, but he stays kneeling, instead offering the red cloth back to the Starlight being.

“I came here to see the Starlight.” He pauses before continuing, “I will let you go with your silk, but only if you accept my proposal.”

“Your proposal?” Keith says, “Go on.” He crosses his arms around his chest.

“Please,” Oh god, how am I going to word this? “Please, promise you will accept to be wed to me.” Sweat beads upon Shiro’s forehead, his voice on the edge of cracking. He didn’t mean to say it like that.

“Sure.”

What?

“Sure,” Keith says. He grabs the red cloth from Shiro, drawing it over his hips. “It’s not everyday someone proposes to a star like me. And a literal star at that.”

Then, as if on queue, Keith’s form flashes bright, blinding to Shiro’s eyes. He is beautiful though, the light golden, turning to a bright red, turning the horizon a burnt orange before Keith drops to his knees. And, good gods, is he the most gorgeous thing Shiro has ever seen.

His features are so surreal, so beautiful yet human at the same time. His eyes, dark with a glint of purple, are framed with thick and dark lashes. His ebony hair looks as soft as the red material that hangs around his waist. It contrasts so well with his fair, milky skin. Shiro and Keith look like absolute opposites, like yin and yang pieces that might just fit perfectly against each other.

Both Lance and Hunk gawk at Keith’s transformation, stunned.

“Tell Kaltenecker it is time for us to be married.”

Shiro just smiles. Maybe Kaltenecker’s request isn’t so ridiculous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the cheese in here! I am lactose intolerant, but I tried. :-P  
> Please let me know if you liked it with a kudo and/or a comment down below!  
> May you enjoy your day today.  
> See you all next time in my upcoming Sheith stories.  
> xoxo


End file.
